A user of a personal mobile terminal, such as a cellphone, can lock her mobile terminal to protect her privacy. In conventional technologies, manners for locking a mobile terminal include, for example, numeric password, gesture password, and fingerprint recognition. Among these locking techniques, fingerprint recognition is relatively reliable in terms of guaranteeing security and privacy of the user.